10 Seconds
by Schreiberin44
Summary: Saving her was the only thing that mattered to him even if it meant giving his own life for her and so he shielded her with his body...10 seconds until the bomb would destroy the life he used to know. 10 seconds until his world would turn upside down. 10 seconds of his life with the woman he loved more than anyone would ever know. Nick ANDY SAM STORY with NICK whump and a twist!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So this is my first Rookie Blue Story. I love NICK so I couldn't wait to write a Nick whump story. Hope you guys enjoy this little piece.

English isn't my first language so please don't be to hard on me for any grammatical errors and things like that. My readers always tell me that the story's are getting better with every chapter so relating to this the first chapter isn't my best :o) Maybe that is why I suck at one shots :o)

I planed on writing a story like this for month but after I watched the preview for 5x10 I couldn't hold it back any longer :o)

Let me know what you think! 

**Chapter 1 - Darkness**

Nick breathed out heavily. How glad he was that they got Duncan out of the car safely.

He turned around to look into Andy's eyes. He still couldn't believe that she had refused to leave his side. It had made the situation more difficult for him to defuse the bomb. It was one thing getting himself hurt, maybe killed but Andy was a totally different story.

Still the pain filled his body when he just looked at her. How much he still loved her even if he was doing his best to not show it to anybody. Since the day she had left him he couldn't sleep at night, he was falling apart slowly without anyone recognizing it. As he had seen Andy and Sam walking into Fight Night together he had practically enjoyed every blow so the pain of seeing the two of them together again was washed away.

"Good work." Andy said with a smirk. Nick could see that she was fighting against the adrenaline that was rushing through her body. Something he was used to since his days in Afghanistan.  
Nick made a quick look around, it was just him and Andy left in this parking garage.

"Come on, we should get out of here." He said before walking towards the staircase.  
Oliver had ordered to close the garage doors just in case the bomb was detonating. Safety first.

Nick opened the door and heard the click immediately, even if Andy was chattering constantly, like always when she was nervous like this.  
"Andy!" Nick said getting her to stop. One look into Nick's face told Andy everything.

"What? What is it?" She asked and in the corner of her eyes she could see the clock at the opposite wall. Big red letters telling her that her live was about to end. It was ticking backwards.

10 Seconds. 

Nick didn't think long. He forced Andy forwards, pressing her into the nearest corner while shielding her body with his own as good as possible. He got his right hand onto Andy's forehead, pressing it against his body to safe as much of her body from the nearing impact as possible. Nick hadn't seen the bomb, he didn't know what they where dealing with. All he knew right in this moment was that he would do anything to safe Andy even if it means giving his own life for her.

As the bomb detonated Nick was firmly holding onto Andy. The heat was unbelievable as well as the noise. Nick could feel pain all over his body, but he couldn't locate it, couldn't concentrate on it. All he recognized was that his body was flying through the air before his world went black.

Andy coughed violently as soon as she opened her eyes again. She couldn't see much, there was dust everywhere and there wasn't much light, indeed it was nearly pitch black. Andy had to think hard about what had just happened, where she was. She could feel her body aching, there was a sharp pain on the right side of her face and she could smell blood.

"Nick!" The feeling of Nick shielding her body snapped back into her head hard.

"Nick!" Andy screamed again desperately. Still there was only silence meeting her. Andy got into a sitting position glad that she wasn't stuck under any debris. She fumbled onto her side finding her flashlight. As she turned it on she could see Nicks motionless body just inches away from her legs. Andy crawled towards him, shining the flashlight right into Nicks face. There was blood coming from his head.

"Nick!" Andy said again carefully touching his neck for a pulse. She breathed out heavily as she found it, steady as usual. Without hesitating she check his body over. His legs where buried under a lot of debris, other than that his right side looked horribly crashed. Andy could remember him shielding her with his body which brought tears to her eyes immediately.  
"What have you done?" She whispered, touching Nicks face. His right side was covered in blood. His arm was twisted to the side in an unnatural angle so Andy didn't have to touch it to know that it was possibly broken. From the knees down Nicks legs where stuck so Andy didn't know if they where broken, if Nick was loosing blood.

Andy looked up as soon as she heard a painful moan escape Nicks mouth.

"Shhhh. I am here Nick. Everything is going to be alright." She said lying her flashlight down so it wasn't shining right into Nicks face but giving her enough light to see him.  
"Andy." It was a small whisper followed by a cry full of pain.

"I am here." She said her eyes watering again as she heard Nick scream. There was nothing she could do for him right now.

"Are you okay?" He asked through gritted teeth after he finally opened his eyes again.

"Thanks to you I am but Nick you are...you really got hurt." Andy whispered slowly touching Nicks left cheek. She could see that even talking was painful for him. His face was already swollen on his right sight.

"I am sure Olli and the others will find a way to get us out of here fast." Andy reassured Nick. Nick just nodded a little but enough for Andy to see it.

"What about your legs, can you feel them?" Andy asked before grabbing the flashlight again, shining it down onto Nicks buried legs.

"I don't know. It...it feels weird. Everything feels weird." Nick said, his voice sluggish.

"Nick you have to stay with me okay? Sleep is not an option right now and you know that." Andy said in a demanding tone getting Nick to look back at her.

"I think I broke every bone in my right side." Nick said after a few seconds of silence.

"I am afraid you did. Yes. Nick you...you saved my live." Andy whispered her voice full of emotions.

"I am glad you are okay." Nick answered, grabbing her hand with his left hand.

"You should have searched for cover yourself."

"There was no time. You owe me a beer if I will get out of here alive."

"Nick don't think like that. You will be fine." Andy said squeezing his hand tightly. She could feel Nick getting weak, she could feel his body starting to tremble.

"I'm cold." He said.

"I know." Andy just whispered while gently brushing her hand through Nicks hair.

"They are going to get us out of here soon." She said praying that her words would come true. She knew that Nick was running out of time.

….to be continued!

So guys tell me what you think? You want me to continue? Than please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and likes!

I just watched the promo for 5x10 and 5x11...I really had no idea :o) Started this story BEFORE I got to see 5x11 :o)

Can anyone tell me if Nick is alright? I can't watch the show here in Germany. All I get is some little pieces every now and then on Youtube.

Here we go with the new chapter. I hope you have fun reading it. I would love to read from you :o)

**Chapter 2 – Not sure**

"Nick!" Andy said, rubbing Nick's sternum to get him to look at her again.

"You need to stay with me."

"When...I never heard the alarm..." Nick mumbled.

"Hey, look at me. Do you know where you are?" Andy asked placing her hand gently onto Nicks left cheek. Nick blinked away the dizziness trying hard to get his mind to focus.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Nick, you saved me. I am fine. Do you remember what had happened?" Andy continued to ask. She was pretty sure Nick was suffering a concussion so it was important to not let him drift into sleep.

"Yes, the bomb detonated."

"That's right. I am pretty sure they will get us out of here soon." Andy said sitting back on her heels. 

"Andy I need you to listen to me." Nick began, swallowing away the nauseous feeling.

"What is it?"

"I am not sure if I am going to get out of here."

"Nick stop thinking about that. You have been through worse in Afgahanistan. I know that they will get us out of here soon."

"Me too. I can imagine Swarek digging away every stone with his bare hands just to get you out of here." Nick said, smiling bitterly.

"Listen to me Andy. It's bad and I know it, so you have to promise me to listen right now." Andy couldn't hold back the tears that where slowly building in her eyes. She knew that it was bad but she couldn't think about the fact that Nick might not get out of this alive. She couldn't loose him. "Hey!" Nick gently squeezed her hand. "I am not afraid, what ever is going to happen you hear me?"

Andy nodded before laying down next to Nick, gently pushing her body against his good side.

"I hope that my parents are waiting for me."

"Nick..." Andy sobbed but Nick continued to talk. He had to...as long as he was still able to talk. "You were my biggest dream and my worst nightmare Andy McNally. You have been the love of my life. I hope you will always know that you are a wonderful person. You deserve to be happy and if it's Sam than I am happy for you. I really hope it will work out the way you are longing for, I really do. Andy I love you and I need you to always keep that in your mind. I have never loved anyone like I love you, you gave me back the confidence in live which I had lost so many years ago by loosing my parents. You made me whole and I wanted to thank you for that."

"Nick you..."

"No Andy, don't just let me continue." Nick begged her. He could feel Andy's hot tears on his cheek. She was laying right next to him, her body so near he could feel her breathing. Nick swallowed hard. If it was his time to say goodbye than he couldn't have picked anything better. He had saved her, Andy was okay. He knew that she had Sam waiting desperately for her, he knew that she was going to be alright. Dying right here with her by his side would be more than he could have wished for.

"Can you please tell Gail that she is a beautiful person? Tell her that she is going to find her way, no matter what. I wish her all the best. She is a strong person and whatever life has planed for her is going to be beautiful."

"I will."

"Tell Oliver that nothing of this is his fault, that he had done a good job and that he is a hell of a staff sergeant. Tell Dov and Chloe that they should not waist any more time by not being honest to each other. Tell them they need to talk to each other, tell them that they make a hell of a couple but they finally need to accept each other and everything that comes around by starting a relationship with so much love and passion. And at least tell Swarek that he should stop grumbling around. His life is great even if his childhood wasn't. Tell him that he has a great sister and tell him that he should always be honest to you."

"I will." Andy whispered.

"I love you Andy."

"I love you too." Andy said before kissing Nick's cheek. She could see the tears in his eyes too but she could also see the soft smile on his face.  
"You have to fight Nick." Andy begged, her voice breaking under the emotions.  
"I will."

Andy opened her eyes as a small piece of light was meeting her eyes. She blinked a few times not believing her eyes as she could see a small hole building right above her.

"Nick! They are here! Nick!" She screamed full of joy, full of adrenaline. Andy got into a sitting position looking back at Nick who was laying there completely still.

"No! Nick!" Andy begged, before fumbling for his pulse. She found it on his neck, it was slow but it was still there. Andy checked his breathing before covering his body with hers. Little pieces of concrete where starting to rain down on them. Help was so near, Nick couldn't die. Not here, not now.

"Andy?" It was Sam's voice that she heard first. She could hear that he was on edge. It was a desperate plea.

"I am here. We are right here. You need to hurry, Nick is in pretty bad shape. You need to hurry!" Andy called back smiling as she could see Sam's face a few inches above her. Of course he had refused to let the fireman do their job. It was just Sam.

"Nick they are here. You are going to be alright, just stay with me for a bit longer!"

….to be continued!

Alright guys, I really hope you will leave a comment. I will not be able to update until end of next week.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to write a few words at the beginning for the lovely comment from a "guest"...unfortunately I can't write you directly because you got an anonymous review. I don't want to give you too much credit but a few sentences to your review:

Maybe it is like that but feelings don't change that easily so I for my part think that Nick still feels for Andy, no matter what she had done to him. He is a good person. And even if it's not like this: THIS IS A FANFICTION and I can write what ever story is on my mind...right? If you don't like it than don't spend your time reading it and blaming me for that! In all this years and in every story I never got such a mindless review.

To all the other reviews, followers and favs: Thank you so much! I am really looking forward to more reviews (I am completely addicted and the more comments I get the sooner I get back to my computer :o) ) I looooooooooooooooove long reviews so if you have some time left, please let me know what you think!

Chapter 3 – Waiting

Sam couldn't wait a second longer. As soon as the entrance was big enough he was by Andy's side, coping her head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked before kissing her passionately, not even giving her the time to answer. He hold her for a second before looking at the gash on the side of her head.

"You are bleeding." He said but Andy just brushed his hand off.

"Nick is in pretty bad shape." She said while kneeling down next to her ex-boyfriend again. Sam just quickly looked over Collins, grimacing by what he saw. Indeed it didn't look to good.

"Andy listen to me, you have to go up and get checked." Sam said, trying to get Andy to an ambulance, to safety.

"I can't leave him."

"I know. I will stay here with him I promise."

"Sam he saved me. He shielded me with his body. Without him I..." Andy's voice was breaking due to the tears that where streaming down her face now.

"Shhhh. I got you. I promise I will not leave his side, not for a second." Sam said while holding Andy close. How could he ever thank Collins for what he had done for her? Staying with him now was the least he could do.

Sam helped Andy to get up and out of this hellhole before he got into position beside Nick's head. Fireman and Paramedics where working on his rescue frantically while Sam layed a hand onto Nicks shoulder. He could hear the paramedics talk and knew that it wasn't looking to good for him. It seemed like he had fractured everything in his right side. His legs where still stuck under a ton of debris.

It took them one hour until Nick was finally free and on his way to the hospital. Sam had been informed by Oliver that they had brought Andy to the same hospital to check her out. As soon as Sam entered the hospital he asked for Andy but turned around as he heard her calling out for him. "Are you alright?" He asked looking at the bandage around her right wrist and the big bandage on her head.

"Yeah, just a sprained wrist and a small head wound. How is Nick? Any news on him?"

"He is in the Trauma room but he was stable during the whole rescue and during the ride here. He is breathing on his own, they just gave him some oxygen because there was a lot of dust down there. He is a tough guy, you know that."

"I do." Andy said gently accepting Sam guiding her towards the waiting area.

"Do you need something? Water, a coffee? Something to eat?"

"Water would be great." Andy said watching Sam leave to get her water.

"Family of Nick Collins?" A doctor asked just as Sam had left the area.

"That's me." Andy said looking at the doctor, praying internally that he wouldn't ask for more details on their relationship. Ex-Girlfriend wasn't the type of relationship that hospital policy would recall family.  
"We have to get Officer Collins into surgery. We just got all the results back. All seven ribs on the right side are broken, he got a dislocated shoulder and fractures on the right side of his face. His legs however are not broken but we have to consider a Spinal cord injury without radiographic abnormality."

"What...what does that mean? Will he be...will he be paralyzed?" Andy asked not wanting to get an answer. She felt like her world was crushing down again, like it had when the bomb had detonated.

"We don't know anything yet. We can't see anything on the scans but his legs are showing signs of inability. I was informed that there where a lot of debris on top of Officer Collins so there is a high possibility that his spinal cord got bruised."

"But...if it's only bruised he will be able to walk again...right?"

"That's right. We will inform you as soon as we finished surgery."

"Thank you Doctor."

Andy sat back down in her chair just as Sam got back into the waiting area with a bottle of water in his hands.  
"What did the Doctor say?" Sam asked while opening the bottle for Andy. Sam could see that Andy had trouble to keep her emotions in check. She inhaled deeply before she told Sam the news the doctor just got.  
"He is going to be okay." Sam said while holding Andy close. He had always known that she still had feelings for Nick. Especially on Fight Nite he had seen it in her eyes. Sam could feel a little aching around his heart.

Nick was the complete opposite of himself but Andy had chosen him. She had left Nick for him while he had been fighting for his life in the hospital after saving Nick. How could he not see and feel the coincidence right now, right here? He brushed a kiss onto Andy's dusty hair. He had nearly lost her today, how much he loved her.

Okay guys...let me hear what you think about this? I am open for any ideas so leave a review if you got time!


	4. Chapter 4

WOW thank you for your reviews. See? That's what I mean. Reviews are always giving me the power to write even faster :o) It's not a long chapter but I really need your opinion first. 

**Chapter 4 – Not done yet**

One by one from 15th division was arriving in the waiting area of the hospital. Andy could read the fear in everyone's face. Oliver was deeply in his own thoughts and Andy knew that he was beating himself up for not giving the order to search the complete parking garage. Gail was sitting next to Holy and Andy could see that she had been crying. Andy knew that Nick had been the love of her live even if they had been through a lot. She knew that Gail had deeply fallen for Holly now and she felt happy for her. She could just hope that Gail would be able to settle down now.

Andy nearly jumped as the doors to the OR opened and the doctor entered the waiting area.

"The surgery went without any complications. Officer Collins was bleeding internally but we where able to stop all the bleeding's. Due to the long time until the rescue he had lost a lot of blood but he is stable. We will keep him sedated for a few days to give his body some time to heal. As I said before we don't know if there is any damage to Officer Collin's spinal cord. We will have to wait until he wakes up."

"Is it possible to see him?"Oliver asked.

"Yes but only one person." Andy bite her lip, she wanted to see him, wanted to be by his side but on the other hand she didn't want to hurt Sam.

"Andy. It should be you." Sam said and Andy swallowed hard. As Sam had been in this situation Nick had forced her to see him now Sam just did the exact same.

"I..." Andy started but Sam just leaned forward, kissing her passionately. Something Andy was deeply surprised of. He didn't like getting intimate in front of their colleges but Andy knew the meaning behind it. He was trusting her. Like Nick had all those month ago.

Andy followed the doctor inside and stopped in her tracks as she saw Nick laying in his hospital bed. His face was nearly completely bandaged, only some pieces of his left side where obviously unharmed. Andy didn't even try to fight back the tears that where building in her eyes. She got the chair towards his good side, gently brushing her hand over his left cheek.

"Oh Nick." She said before coping her face with his left hand.

"You need to fight, you hear me? We will get through this but you need to fight." Andy whispered. She needed him to wake up. She needed to know that he was going to be okay. How afraid she was after the doctors words. What if he had really damaged his spinal cord? Andy knew that it wasn't something permanent but at least he would not be able to move his legs for months. Andy couldn't even stand this thought. She knew Nick to well.

How could she walk out of this explosion with only a few scratches while Nick was laying here fighting for his life? It wasn't fair but it was just how Nick was. He would give his life for someone he cared about. Nicks words echoed in her ears. He wasn't afraid to die and Andy had to swallow hard. She couldn't even stand this thought. She knew that he had been through a lot in Afghanistan even if he always refused to talk about it. He had opened up once, telling her about the people he had lost, about the guilt he was feeling inside. Andy knew that nightmares where bothering him every night. How could a person be so gentle, so caring after everything he had seen, after everything he had been through?

Andy knew that she had broke his heart as she had chosen Sam. She knew that she hadn't treated him the way she should have. They had never really talked about what had happened. Nick had walked away, no private word had been spoken again.  
"You have to wake up again Nick. We are not done yet. There is a lot I want to talk about with you."

Andy said watching Nicks unmoving form. She had really been in love with him and the feeling in her gut was telling her that they weren't done yet. She deeply loved Sam. How could it be possible to have feelings for both of them? She had chosen Sam with all his problems, with everything he was and she had never regretted her decision but Nick needed her now and she would be by his side, no matter what. Andy could just hope that Sam would understand what she was going through. They needed to talk as well.

….to be continued.

So guys what do you want me to do? Is Nick able to move his legs? If not I have a plan building up in my head but I really want to know what you would like to read? Where you want this story to go. Please let me know your wishes.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys THANK YOU SO MUCH! I loved your long and great reviews. You really got my mind working and I think I can come up with a maybe yaw dropping idea :o) You are wondering what's on my mind? I promise you will never guess ;o) I read all of your reviews, some are begging me for MCSwarek, some are begging me for MCCollins….I hope I won't let any of you down with my idea.

So this chapter the first big question is going to be revealed: Is Nick able to move his legs?

Next chapter….BOOM big new storyline….hope you stay tuned :o)

Extra long chapter as and x-tra THANKS for all of your long reviews :o)

**Chapter 5 – New Future**

Andy had spent the last three days on Nicks side. She wanted to be there when he was waking up, wanted to be near him. Sam had given her his blessing to stay with Nick and Andy couldn't thank him enough for his trust, for his understanding. Oliver had given her some time off so she could stay by Nick's side as long at it would take.

The doctors had told her this morning that they where accepting Nick to wake up today. Andy could see the change. He wasn't sleeping peacefully anymore. Since a few hours Nick was slightly shifting in bed, groaning every now and then. Andy was pretty sure that he wasn't to far away from waking up.

She held Nick's hand during the whole time, not letting go. She spoke softly to him, trying to get him to calm down, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

As Nick opened his eyes for the first time it was noon. Andy could see that he was fighting hard to stay awake but his eyes dropped again. As he looked at her the next time it was late afternoon. This time Andy could see that Nick was recognizing his surroundings.

"Andy?" He asked. His voice was raw. Due to the broken bones on the right side of his face it was difficult for Andy to understand him. She had to fully concentrate to understand his first words.

"Are you okay?" He asked, which brought tears back into Andy's eyes.

"Yes. I am okay." She said with a sad smile. "You protected me. I walked out of all this with just a small scratch." She answered while Nicks Doctor entered the room together with a nurse. Andy swallowed hard, this was the moment she had been afraid of for the last three days.

"Officer Collins, I am Dr. Watkins your doctor, I also performed surgery on you, how are you feeling?" The Doctor started with his low but soft voice.

"Dizzy." Nick said, not sure how he was really feeling. The pain medication was doing a good job, his whole body felt sluggish.

"You broke nearly all of the bones on the right side of your face, so if it's difficult for you to speak I can assure you that it will get better with every day. Despite that all seven ribs on your right side are broken. You had major internal bleeding but we were able to stop it in time. You where stable during the whole procedure." Dr. Watkins field Nick into his current condition.

"What got us worried where your legs. You where stuck under a lot of debris for a while. You got nothing broken but I need to run a few tests." Dr. Watkins said before getting the blanket off of Nicks legs.

"I need you to wriggle your tooth for me. Start with your left foot." Dr. Watkins said while Andy was starring down on Nicks unmoving tooth.

"Now your right." Dr. Watkins said and still there was nothing.

"What's….what's going on?" Nick asked, now getting aware of the fact that he couldn't feel anything from his waist down.

"I can't….I can't feel my legs!" He said, panic clearly raising in his voice. The heart monitor started to beep getting Andy to nearly jump. The tears where rolling down her cheeks now, while she still held Nick's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"We where afraid that you bruised your spinal cord in the blast which I can now confirm." Dr. Watkins said before walking over to Nicks side.

"I need you to listen to me now." He said, getting Nick to focus.

"There is no damage visible on the scans which is a good sign. We are 100 percent sure that you just bruised your spinal cord which means that you will be able to walk again on your own with a lot of physiotherapy."

"So it's not permanent?" Nick asked, settling down a little.

"No."  
"How long until I will be able to walk again?" Nick continued to ask, desperate to know what he was facing.

"We will keep you in the hospital for at least 4 weeks so your ribs and all the other fractures can heal properly. After that you can start with your physiotherapy. Normally patients start to regain feelings in their legs about 6 to 8 weeks after starting physiotherapy."

"Which means I will not feel anything for the next 3 month?"

"We can't be sure about that but yes three month seem realistic to me." Dr. Watkins said while Andy could see the shock still visible in Nicks face.

"And after that what is your experience? How much time will past after this three month until I will be able to walk again?"

"It depends on the healing and on the success of physiotherapy."

"Doc please." Nick begged. He needed to get answers.

"6 month." Nick just nodded slowly. He would get thru this, no matter what.

As soon as the doctor left the room, Andy inhaled deeply struggling to find the right words, to find words at all.

"We will get thru this, you hear me? It could have been much worse. We have to face the fact that it's nothing permanent and that you are going to be fine, it will just take some time." Andy said getting Nick to nod lightly. She was right.  
"Nick I can't find the right words." Andy started, getting Nick to look at her. "You saved my life, it's my fault that all of this had happened." Andy said tears still escaping her eyes.

"Stop doing that to you. Nothing of this is your fault. I would do it again without even thinking about it." Nick said getting Andy to gently brush her hand through his hair.

"Thank you." She said her eyes giving away some of the torn feelings that where battling inside of her.

"You look tired." Nick spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"I haven't sleept more than a few minutes the last three days. I couldn't leave you."

"Andy go home, get some rest. I am fine and I can promise I am not going anywhere." Nick joked, getting Andy to smile a little with tears in her eyes.

"I mean it, we will get through this no matter what."

"I know. We have to, there is no other opportunity, right?"

"Right!"

Sam nearly jumped up from his couch as he could hear the key in his front door.

"Hey." He said not waiting a second before he pulled Andy into a hug. He could see how exhausted she was, he could see that she had been crying.

"How is he doing?" Sam asked while sitting back down on the couch together with Andy.

"He can't feel his legs." Andy said crying again.

"Damn!" Sam closed his eyes for a second. How much he had hoped for this to not happen. "Doctor said that he has to stay in the hospital for 4 more weeks so his ribs and all the other fractures can heal properly. After that he can start physiotherapy so he should be able to get some sensation in his legs back 3 month from now."

"Three month? Wow that's a number."

"Yes. Doctor also said that it will take at least 8 month from now until he should be able to walk again."

"How did he react to the news?"

"It's Nick, he is a tough guy. He was shocked as he realized that he couldn't feel his legs but I think the fact that it's nothing permanent keeps him from giving up at the moment. I can only hope that he will stay positive."

"He will. As you said he is a tough guy. Nick had been to Afghanistan so he had been to hell and back, this isn't going to be a walk in the park but he is going to be fine and that's all that matters, right?" Andy nodded while burring her head into Sam's chest.

"I missed you." He said before kissing her hair. He had kept on fighting with himself how to take this whole situation, how to deal with the fact that Andy needed to stay with her ex-boyfriend who had nearly given away his life to save hers. In all those restless hours thinking, Sam had made the decision that it wasn't on him. He couldn't do anything than support Andy and give her the space she needed. Time would bring anything else and as painful as it was: it was her decision.

"Andy?" Sam asked not getting a response back. He could feel that she had drifted off to sleep. Gently he got her into his arms, carrying her towards her side of the bed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before getting a blanket over her exhausted body.

"I love you." He whispered, silently praying that their love would be enough to get through this whole Collins situation.


	6. Chapter 6

First I wanted to wait for maybe some more reviews (you know what I mean :o) ) but guys I really have to share THIS with you. I really can't wait what you think about THIS 

**Chapter 6 – Three are a family**

It had been two weeks since the Explosion now. Andy had visited Nick daily but it felt okay for Sam. In the evening she always told him how Nick was doing and until now it seemed like he was doing good. His body was healing slowly but he was getting better day by day.

Sam exhaled deeply before stepping into Nick's hospital room. He hadn't slept all night and Andy had already figured out that something was terribly bothering him. How she was always able to read his feelings like he wasn't hiding them.

He couldn't believe that he was really about to do this. He had talked to Oliver about it over and over again and every time they had figured out that it was their only choice.

Sam knocked and waited a second before he entered the room. Nick was sitting up in bed, his weak and broken body leaning against a lot of pillows. Sam could only imagine how much pain he had to feel in his upper body. Sam had a broken rib once and he still could feel the pain when he was just thinking about it.

"Hey Nick." Sam said. He could see the puzzled look on Collins face. He even asked himself when he had ever called him Nick before.

"Sam." Nick answered, not sure if it was an answer or a question. Sam walked towards the bed, he felt awkward.

"How are you doing?"

"Trying to hold up as good as possible." Nick answered truthfully.

"I can never thank you enough for saving Andy."

"You would have done the same." Nick shot back. Andy wasn't something he was thrilled to talk about with Swarek at the moment.

"I need to talk to you about something." Sam started getting a chair towards Nicks bed hoping that it would feel a little less awkward.

"Okay." Nick just said the puzzled look still visible on his face.

"We are working on a pretty big fish at the moment and we need to get some people undercover." Sam began but was quickly interrupted by Nick.

"You are sure you are talking to the right guy right now?" He asked gesturing towards his legs.

"Yes. Simon Barkers ring is robbing helpless people. He has a physiotherapist working for him, Stan Andrews. Andrews works for people with money who need his help. After working with them for several weeks he drugs them, robs them and with the money Barker runs his drug business. We are on him for a few month now but until now we haven't got enough evidence to get him. Last month two kids died. One of them was only 12 years old. We suppose that Barker killed them out of cold blood because they had selled his drugs without paying him."

"You want me as Andrews client?" Nick asked after hearing Swarek out.

"Yes."

"So it wouldn't even be useless to be paralysed? I am totally in it." Nick said excited.

"There is something more in this story. He isn't just drugging and robbing the rich guys, he is sexual active with their woman."

"He rapes them?"

"Yes. And he threatens them. That's the reason we don't have enough to get to him."

"Okay so I won't be undercover alone?"

"No."

"Who's going with me?"

"It's McNally." Sam said, his face grimacing by the pure thought.

"McNally?" Nick asked confused.

"Yes. Andy is going to act like your woman, I will act like your brother. You will not be able to safe Andy if necessary so it's to dangerous to let you guys get in there all alone without backup."

"Wow. What's Andy saying?" Nick couldn't believe what Swarek was just telling him.

"She doesn't know."

"She doesn't know?" Nick repeated.

"No. I wanted to talk to you first, see if you are in under all this circumstances. Andrews is a really good physiotherapist despite anything else that is going on. We will get you a nurse that's helping you out with everything in the morning and in the evening. You will get every equipment you need and more. As the man is focused on rich people you will get the newest equipment available on the market. You will move to a completely accessible 1,5 Million Dollar House."

"Alright." Nick answered, a smile already building on his face. He had just been thinking about his lonely time at the rehabilitation centre as Sam had walked into his room.

"If Andy is in it I am in too." Sam just nodded, his face getting grim again.

Nick and Andy would play husband and wife in front of his eyes. How could it get any better?

Sam was already home as Andy walked into the apartment late in the evening. He had texted her to directly get home. He needed to talk to her and tell her about this whole undercover assignment as soon as possible.

"What?" Andy said not believing her ears as Sam had finished telling her what he had told Collins this morning.  
"I talked to Oliver about all of this. There are not many woman that I can send undercover. Traci has to stay and fill in my spot for the time I join you undercover. Gail is busy with the adoption progress, she can't just disappear. Chloe isn't ready for all of this….I am running out of options here."

"What did Nick say?"

"He was happy that he wouldn't be useless during his recovery time. Also I think he found it quite positive not to spent much time in a rehabilitation centre."

"Yeah it's great for him." Andy said before thinking about all of this. For Nick it was the best thing possible but Andy knew that it was also dangerous. Nick was in no possibility to handle a dangerous situation right now. He had protected her and now was the time to give him some of this back.

"I'm in." Andy said looking directly into Sam's eyes.

"I am in too." He answered her silent question before kissing her passionately.

"How much time will you spent with us undercover?" Andy asked after a while.

"I will be near every time Nick is with Andrews and his assistance. I will visit you once or twice a week, spending the night in the house."

"That's great." Andy said smiling at Sam. She liked the idea of being undercover together with him.

"We will get a nurse that takes care of Nick every morning and every evening. He has already agreed so you don't need to worry about that."

"I am not. I would do what ever it takes for him and you know that." Andy said getting not missing the look in Sam's eyes.  
"Sam you think this is a good idea...for us?" Andy asked.

"No but it's the job. We will handle this, right?"

"Absolutely." Andy answered, the doubt she was feeling deep down in her gut not showing in her voice.  
"By the way, what would have happened if Nick hadn't bruised his spinal cord?" Andy asked after a while of complete silence, everyone deeply into own thoughts.

"I had an appointment with a doctor next week to talk about the possibilities." Sam said before placing a kiss onto Andy's hair.

"I definitely need a beer. This is going to be fun." Sam said sarcastically while walking towards the fridge.

Andy playing husband and wife with her ex-boyfriend while he was just the brother...what a ride!

….to be continued!

SO GUYS? What do you think! Reviews are more than welcome...I really hope to read from you!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for all of the reviews. This story is really getting more and more important to me thanks to all of your great reviews. I am really glad that you like the new storyline. I hope you all enjoy what I am doing with it, no matter if there is MCCOLLINS or MCSWAREK :o)

Chapter 7 – Could have been worse

„Good morning." Andy said as she walked into Nicks hospital room the next morning.

"Good morning you too." Nick said struggling to get into a sitting position. Andy was by his side in no second, helping him to sit up and get himself comfortable.

"Thanks." Nick said after they where done, clearly out of breath, pain visible all over his face.

"You alright?"

"No but I am going to be." He said trying to breath away the pain. He had breathing therapy twice a day so he was at least able to take deep breath without dying out of pain.

"So your boyfriend told me that you are going to be my wife soon." Nick joked looking into Andy's eyes.

"Yeah I heard about that too."

"Are you okay with that? I mean it's...weird."

"Oh yes it is but it's the job and somebody needs to do it. What about you?"

"I can't tell you how happy I am not to get my ass moved to a rehabilitation center in the middle of nowhere with small rooms and bad food. Did Swarek tell you about our mansion?"

"Yes he did. I think it's going to be really nice and Nick I am really happy for you. This is a fantastic outcome."

"Yeah tell me about it. I still can't believe it. Working undercover and not sitting somewhere being completely useless, all of this is just great."

"Are you sure you will be able to handle it? I don't think that it's easy to be paralyzed."

"No it isn't but I don't think that it would be easier all alone in a rehabilitation center."

"You are right. So let's do it! Did Sam tell you when it's going to start?"

"Actually he had just called me. He had spoken to my doctors. My ribs and all the other fractures are healing good so I will be free two weeks from now."

"That's great."

"They will start with getting me into a wheelchair next week so I will get a little used to it before leaving the hospital. Doc said that it will be hard with the ribs to transfer myself."

"I can imagine that."

"We will see. I am not a wimp."

"No by far you aren't."

"Andy there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Which is?"

"You really don't need to stop by every day. I know that you are busy working and I think that Sam and you will need some time alone before we will get undercover." Nick said. It had hurt him to get to this decision but Andy had chosen Sam, he really needed to remember that over and over again. Andy looked at Nick for a few seconds. She knew that there weren't much people visiting him, except of the people from 15th division. At least she knew that Gail was stopping by every now and then. Andy was happy about that because she knew that Nick wasn't embarrassed about anything in front of Gail, that he trusted her.

"Okay but I will stop by on the weekend, what about that?"

"Sure. You are always welcome."

As Andy entered Nicks hospital room a week later she stopped in the doorway as she saw him sitting in the wheelchair for the first time. Her heart ached and she had to swallow hard. The strong and brave Master Corporeal.

"Hey!" Nick said as he recognized Andy. It hurt him to see the look on her face but he knew that he had to get used to it. Gail had even cried as she had seen him in this wheelchair for the first time. Seven month and not a day longer Nick thought to himself. He was going to get through this.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked sitting down onto the chair opposite Nick. It felt weird that he was so small now.

"I run into some really great trouble with my blood pressure. I think I have thrown up everything I have eaten since I got here."

"Why haven't you called me?" Andy said not believing her ears. She should have been by his side, should have helped him get through it.

"I am good now that is all that matters, right?"

"No!" Andy said looking directly into Nicks eyes. He was still pale.

"At least the pain is okay. I am good to go next week."

"You sure about that?"

"I am."

"I will visit the house today so the neighborhood is going to see me for the first time. You got your story?"

"Of course. We are married since 2 years now. I got into a car accident which got me into the wheelchair. I am an investment banker. My name is Nick Raymond you are my wife Andrea Raymond, your job is spending my money. We moved here from Orange County but had to find a new house because of the accident." Andy nodded silently. She couldn't wait to finally get going. Normally there wasn't any time before she had to go undercover. This time it was just because of Nicks injuries that they knew so early.

"What did you tell Gail and all the others?"

"I told them that I still don't know which rehabilitation center I will get to and that I will call if I get any news."

A little over a week later Nick exhaled deeply as Andy wheeled him out of the hospital. Sitting in this wheelchair felt still completely weird to him. Two days ago a physiotherapist had shown him how to transfer himself in and out of the wheelchair so he didn't need Andy's help with that when they where back at their new home. Despite that Nick was still in a lot of pain. He couldn't dress himself, he couldn't shower himself, he wasn't even able to get his socks off in the evening, how glad he was that a nurse was stopping by twice a day. He was a complete burden but with the help of the nurse it would hopefully be a little easier for all of them.

Swarek was waiting outside and Nick was glad to see that they had rent one of the hospitals handicapped buses so he didn't need to get himself in and out of the wheelchair. He had just done it a few times and he still felt pretty unsteady with it. Andy had already told Nick that they had bought a Porsche for him which he could drive easily on his own even while sitting in a wheelchair. Andy had a new Mercedes CLK and as they stopped in front of the house Nick had to pull himself together to not laugh out loud.

"Wow this could definitely have been worse." Nick said a big smile on his face as Sam wheeled him into the huge lobby. On the right and the left side where two staircases leading upstairs. In the middle of it all was an elevator out of glass. On the right and the left of the elevator you could proceed towards the open kitchen which was surrounded by glass giving away the fantastic view on the private garden with a huge swimming pool.

"Swarek tell me this pool is accessible." Nick said not believing his eyes.

"Everything here is completely accessible." Sam just said before getting right into the living room. A flat screen was nearly as big as the wall it was hanging on itself.

"You have a bathroom down here." Swarek said wheeling Nick back into the entrance hall."Right beside it is the physiotherapy room." He continued to explain and showed Nick what was waiting for him.

"You have some very special wheelchairs in here. With this one you can get yourself into a standing position and wheel around while standing, this one over here is an electric wheelchair if you are tired of pushing yourself around, which brings us to this." Sam said getting a wheelchair out of the corner.

"This is the newest and best wheelchair on the market. Let's get you in this and out of this old and heavy thing." Sam said getting Nick to widen his eyes a little. He had never transferred himself from wheelchair to wheelchair and right now he didn't feel able to do it. Swarek could see the doubts in Nicks face. He could only imagine how he was feeling right now, with his lower body completely useless.

"Come on, just hold onto me, I will get you to your new chair safely, I promise." Sam said leaning forward so Nick could grab around his neck. Nick swallowed hard. It felt more than awkward as Sam lifted him up. Nick was just glad that Andy had left the room a few minutes ago. He felt so weak, so useless right now.

"You good?" Sam asked as soon as he had sat Nick down into the new chair.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Sam settled Nicks lifeless legs into the footrests before strapping the velcro fastener around them to keep them in place.

"Wow this is comfortable." Nick had to admit as he pushed the chair forward. "See?

As I told you, best one on the market. Come on let's get upstairs."

….to be continued!

Hope you leave a review. Next chapter is going to be a little more emotional.


	8. Chapter 8

I am quite sad, only 2 reviews :o( I still hope you guys like the storyline. I posted a new chapter today anyway because I can't update until Wednesday...

Hope to read from you! 

**Chapter 8 – Silent agreement **

Nick now wheeled himself out of the room, following Sam.

"Hey Nick you are already using your new chair!" Andy said as she joined them again.

"It's great. A lot better to push around then the other one. By the way I can't believe we have an elevator in our lobby." Nick said trying to wash away some of the tension that was clearly filling the air.

"Me neither." Andy agreed following Nick inside while Sam took the right staircase.

"So this one is your kingdom." Andy said wheeling Nick into his bedroom. It was the first door on the right side of the long floor.

"Wow I think this is the seize of my whole apartment." Nick said laughing.

"We got you a special bed so you got all the comfort you need." Swarek said pointing at the bed in front of him that looked like a normal double bed but had every feature of an hospital bed. The bathroom was right beside Nicks room and he could access it directly from his bedroom. Andys room was opposite of his and completely the same. There was also a guest room and a literary.

"You think this is going to work out?" Sam asked looking at Nick after finishing their tour.

"I really need physiotherapy fast. I am not capable of doing much on my own. They didn't show me to much at the hospital. I can barely get myself from the chair to the bed and back. I have no idea how to get into a car smoothly or shower myself and all those daily things." Nick admitted, his face turning red. He didn't want them to know but knew on the other hand that it was important to be honest right now.

"Physiotherapy starts in two days. The nurse is stopping by tomorrow morning. There was no way she could get here earlier. I will stay here as long as necessary and help you out." Sam said. Nick exhaled deeply. This was exactly what he needed, the boyfriend of the love of his life helping him with daily things but right now he had to except the situation. He couldn't go to sleep completely dressed.

"Thanks." Nick just said.

"I will get downstairs and make us some drinks." Andy said leaving the situation immediately. She didn't want to show Nick that there where tears in her eyes. Her heart was aching by seeing Nick like this, by slowly realizing how bad the situation had to be for him.

"Are you allowed to have a drink due to all your medication?" Andy asked slightly worried as she handed Nick the drink she had created for them. Something she was looking forward to since she had spotted the Bar in the living room for the first time.

"It's not going to knock me off my feet, right?", Nick said sarcastically, getting a laugh from Sam.

"Good one." He pointed out before taking a sip of his drink.

"Damn it McNally what's that?" Sam asked as he could feel the burning liquid running down his throat.

"This is difficult for all of us even if no one wants to admit it….so this is our welcome to -Operation rich- cocktail." Andy pointed out before taking another sip.

Nick clock started to beep getting Andy and Sam to look down at him.

"Okay, as we where just talking about it….this was my alarm I have to use the bathroom." "You got an alarm when to use the bathroom?" Andy asked raising her eyebrows.

"Every three hours at least….somebody has to tell me when I have to pee….my body isn't going to give me this information."

"Damn it. I am so sorry." Andy said. She felt glad that Nick was talking about it so clearly. "You need a hand? Oh man, I mean not need a hand…." Sam started, getting everyone to fill into a laughter.

"Guys I am really glad you are sharing my sense of humor." Nick had to admit after a few seconds of calming down.

"Humor is all we got right?" Andy asked before looking back at Sam.

"I mean it Collins. You are going to be okay in there?" Sam asked seriously now.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Call out if you need help." Andy pointed out watching Nick leave. They followed a little so they could hear him if necessary. Andy watched Sam from the corner of his eyes. He was rubbing his hand trough his hair, exhaling deeply.

"That's hell. I really feel sorry for him. If we could at least do anything.", he said, getting Andy to nod. As good as they tried to handle the situation, the feelings deep down inside of them where exactly the same.

"I think it's helping him that he is here."

"Really? In a rehabilitation centre he would learn all those things and get professional help. I don't think he is feeling to good, haven't you noticed that?" Sam asked now looking directly at Andy.

"No. I thought he was okay." Andy said surprised. Maybe she had been to deep into her own world to notice it. 

Nick closed the door behind him and exhaled deeply. He felt like hell. His back was aching as much as his ribs were. He needed to lay down and get the pressure off of his upper body but right now he needed to focus on the task right in front of him. How should he manoeuvre himself to the toilet while his whole body was screaming in pain. He couldn't ask Swarek for help. He already felt embraced even if he had to admit that Sam and Andy where taking the situation quite well. Nick tried for the first time, slowly realizing that he couldn't fight his body any longer.  
"Are you okay in there?" Swarek asked worried after 10 minutes. Even if Nick wasn't one of his best friend, he had been hurt while saving the love of his life, the only thing that had ever mattered to him.

Nick tried to figure out what to answer. He was still sitting in his chair, not willing to push himself to the toilet due to the pain in his body.

"No." Nick answered what felt like ages later.

"You want me to come in?" Sam asked again. He could only imagine how this situation was for Nick. It felt like a nightmare for him just to think about it.  
"Yes." The answer surprised Sam but he didn't hesitate before stepping in.

"Tell me what I can do." Sam said but he could see the hurt look in Nicks eyes, he was so deeply ashamed.

"Nick, listen to me you don't need to be embarrassed for anything or sorry for anything….I don't know what's going through your mind right now. I can barely imagine how you have to feel but this happened to you while you saved Andy and now you are helping 15th out with a big undercover operation so don't punish yourself to hard okay? You know that I am not a man of big words, I hope you understand what I want to say."

"I lost her to you and now we are in this together and I am not more than a great failure." "This is not a battle Nick. You where hurt while saving her. I know we love the same woman but it's her decision and right now this is nothing that should stand between us." Sam pointed out. He knew that Nick was still deeply in love with Andy. He had been more than honest to himself about all of this facts before setting up this undercover operation. It was Andy's decision.

"You are right. I need to get to the toilet but my upper body is killing me."

"Alright. I will lift you to the toilet as I did while switching the wheelchairs, okay?"

"Yeah." Nick said while laying his arms around Swareks neck.

"I will wait outside, just call when you are ready and we will do the same procedure again.W

As Sam stepped out of the toilet he could see that Andy was near to tears but she was successfully fighting it, knowing that tears wouldn't help Nick feel better, not at all. She had heard the conversation between the two of them. It was hard for her hearing them talk about all her inner demons.

As Sam finally pushed Nick out of the bathroom Andy could see that he was ghostly pale. "Hey, let's eat a bit and then you can take some more of your pain meds." Andy said but Nick just shook his head.

"I am sorry but I need to lay down." "Of course. I will bring you a sandwich and your pills." "Thanks." Nick said while Sam continued to wheel him towards his bedroom. As before Sam helped him to settle to his bed, now even lifting his legs onto the bed, getting Nick to wince in pain even if he had tried hard to not let it escape his mouth.

"Anything how I could help you get comfortable?" Sam said pointing at Nicks trousers. "Yeah it would be great if you could remove them. There is a pair of sweatpants in my bag." Sam just nodded before Sam changed Nicks trousers and handing him a big pillow so Nick could turn to the side a little. Even with that Sam helped him out not asking any question and no words spoken anymore. They had made a silent agreement while they where in the bathroom together and Nick was thankful for that.

….to be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. I am so so sorry. I know this update took a while.

Can you beautiful readers please send out some prayers for my little daughter? She needs some good wishes right now.

Hope you will have fun with the new chapter and I really hope for a tone of reviews (as always-I know ;o) )

**Chapter 9 – Night**

Andy had to swallow as she walked into the room, seeing Nick like this. Sam was just putting a blanket over Nicks body. Andy settled the sandwich and the bottle of water on Nick's nightstand which he could reach easily from his bed.

"You okay?" Andy asked, watching Nick for a second.

"Just need some sleep." Nick said, his eyes already dropping.  
"If you need anything just let us know. We got a speaker system so we can hear you, alright?" Sam said patting Nicks shoulder. He received a tired nod.

Andy could see the emotions on Sam's face as they where finally downstairs again. Something she wasn't used to.  
"Damn it, this is bad." Andy said watching as Sam poured his drink down.

"Don't you tell me." He said before getting to his feet again. He was clearly not in the mood to talk about it...to talk about anything right now.

"I'm going to bed as well. This was hard." He said before walking back upstairs again.

Andy was wide awake as she heard a loud groan over the speakers in the middle of the night. It was a groan full of pain, followed by an even more intense groan.

"Sam?" Andy whispered, getting a snort in return, telling her that Sam was still fast asleep.

Andy got out of bed hurrying towards Nicks bedroom quickly.  
"Nick?" She whispered before turning the lights on. Nick was laying in his bed, he had obviously tried to turn himself around. The large pillow and the blanket were a mess. Andy could see the painful expression on Nick's face. He was still ghostly pale.

"Hey. You okay? I heard you over the speaker." Andy said sitting down next to Nick who was now laying on his back, wide awake as well.

"Yeah, I am alright. Just tried to turn around. It's not that easy you know."

"I can only imagine. Are you still in pain?" Andy asked watching Nick closely.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Have you told the doctors about it? Is it normal?" Andy asked, still shocked by the fact that Nick was in so much pain.

"It's the bruised spinal cord, it sends pain signals through my whole body. Even my legs are hurting, but my back is the worst. Doctors said that physiotherapy includes a back massage and stretching. I already got it in the hospital and it really helps a lot with the pain."

"Can I do something? I mean I will learn how to help you during physiotherapy as well but is there anything I can do right now?"

"Maybe. You could stretch my legs, I think it would help a little."

"Alright than talk me through, tell me what to do."

"Just get them in your hands, lift them up and press them against my body." Andy did as Nick told her, stopping immediately as she could hear Nick inhaling sharply, his hands clutching the blanket. "Nick."

"No...it's okay. It hurts but it will stop, it's okay." Nick said out of breath.

Andy swallowed hard, waiting a second before she continued. She tried to focus on something else, tried to ignore the fact that she was hurting Nick right now. Andy began to stretch the other leg until Nick told her to stop. She settled his lifeless leg back down, putting the blanket back above them.

"I need to use the bathroom now."

"Do you have to get up at night too?"

"Yeah but only once."

"You need my help or should I get Sam?"

"No I will be fine. The pain is getting better, I am really okay."

"I will wait here until you are back in bed again, okay?" Nick nodded accepting Andy's help to settle down into the wheelchair. Nick was glad that he could maneuver himself to the toilet and back now without any help. He was still in pain but nothing to the pain he had felt before. As he settled back in bed he was glad that Andy helped him none the less.

"I am glad the nurse is starting today. I really feel bad to put you guys through all of this." Nick had to admit while Andy placed his leg onto the pillow, gently helping him to turn around.

"There is nothing you need to be sorry for. You are the heart of this operation and it's more than amazing that you are putting yourself through all of this in your condition."

"At least there is something I can. Go back to bed Andy, you look tired."

"I am tired."

"See you in the morning."

"Call if you need anything alright?"

"I promise."

"Have a good night."

"You too." Nick closed his eyes, exhaling deeply as Andy closed the door behind her. She was now walking back to Sam, who was waiting for her in bed. How much he would love to be the man laying beside her right now.

On the next morning Andy opened the door for the nurse. She was greeted by a grey haired woman in her early fifties.

"Hello you must be Emily. I am Andrea Raymond." Andy said exchanging a handshake.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Raymond. Actually my name is Nurse Betty. Emily is starting in two weeks, she is on holiday right now."

"Oh alright. We where informed that a nurse named Emily should take care of my husband.", Andy said starting to play her role.

"I am sorry ma'am."

"No no don't worry. We are glad to have you here. Let's get upstairs. Nick, my husband, is still in bed. He had a troubled night with a lot of pain."

"I am sorry to hear that." Betty said following Andy upstairs. She had put her pillow and blanket into Nicks room this morning, starting the illusion of a happily married couple.

"Honey your nurse is here." Andy said before entering "their" bedroom.

"Hello dear. My name is Betty." Betty said before shaking Nicks hand as well.

"So should I call you Nick or Mr. Raymond?"

"It's a fact that you are going to see me naked and help me through a lot of things I am really embarrassed of, so Nick would be perfectly fine for me."

"That's what I thought. So Nick, let's get your pretty face out of bed and ready for the day, alright?"

Andy had to smile as she heard Betty talking to Nick. She was a motherly woman with a lot of charm. Andy could only hope that it would help Nick through this hard situation.  
It took about an hour until Nick finally wheeled into the kitchen. Betty had brought him downstairs and then left until the evening.

"Hey. Look at you. Freshly dressed and showered. How is Betty?" Andy asked while Nick wheeled himself under the free spot on the table.

"She is really great. I think she has a really big heart. I like her."

"That's good to hear. You also like toast and eggs this morning?"

"It's my favorite."

"I know it is." Andy smiled, putting the plate in front of Nick.

"Hey where is Sam?"

"Right here buddy." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen only wearing his swimming pants, water still running down his perfectly trained body.

"How's the water?" Nick asked, getting some egg on his fork.

"Just perfect. You should try it."

"No I pass. Not until I am a little more used to this."

"Physiotherapy is starting tomorrow, I think you will be better soon." Andy said, trying to cheer Nick up. The ringing of the door bell got them to stop in their conversation.

"Alright. Someone waiting for someone?" Sam said, receiving a head shake from everyone.

"I am heading upstairs, quickly getting dressed, Andy you check the door, Nick get towards the door as well so you could hear everything alright?" Sam ordered before hurrying upstairs.

"Let the games begin!" Andy said before walking towards the door.

….to be continued! 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay guys, I know that I am complaining BUT it's a matter of fact that the number of reviews are going down and down and down...:o( I am really sad about that. Nonetheless I want to thank my reviewers. Hope I will get some more for this chapter!

Chapter 10 – Meet the Raymond's

Andy could see a couple standing in the doorway. As she opened the door she was greeted by two pairs of way to white teeth.

"Hello! My name is Dawn Roberts and this is my husband Bob. We are living next door and couldn't wait to see who just moved into this wonderful house." The woman with the mint green shirt said in a voice that Andy nearly couldn't stand listening to.

"Oh hello. Nice to meet you! My name is Andrea Raymond." Andy said, not used to use her full name.

"So it's me and my wonderful husband who moved here." She continued, her tone as cheery as Dawn's.

"Really? Oh I am so happy to have nice couple next door!"

"Hey honey." Nick said, not waiting any longer before wheeling beside Andy. He could see the interested looks on the couples faces.

"Hey. My name is Dawn and this is my husband Bob." Dawn continued again. Nick had to fight back a small laughter. This was the couple of his nightmares. He instinctively asked himself if poor Bob was ever allowed to talk when he was with his wife. He seemed like a doll beside her. Like an accessorize.

"Hey Dawn, Hey Bob. I am Nick."

"Bob and I where wondering if you want to join us for Barbeque this afternoon. We would love to get to know you better. We are neighbors, right?"

"Hello hello!" Sam said, interrupting the conversation. "I just wanted to say hi, just packing up my things. I am Sam, Nick's older brother." Sam introduced himself, placing his hands onto Nicks shoulders.

"Oh you are also living here?" Dawn asked full of interest.

"Good no! I can't stand these two lovebirds. I am just checking in every now and then, checking on my little brother." Sam said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah since the accident he barely leaves me alone. I think he likes babysitting me a little." Nick joked back.

"We just asked Nick and Andrea to join us for Barbeque this afternoon. You can come too!" Dawn continued and Nick didn't miss the look which she was giving Sam. She was already stripping his clothes off with her eyes.

"Oh Dawn, I am sorry. Thanks for the invitation but I am going to leave in an hour, already got plans for today." Andy couldn't help but quickly look at Sam. She didn't want him to leave and until a few seconds ago she thought that Sam would not leave before tomorrow.

"What about the two of you?" Dawn continued.

"Oh I...I don't know...with the chair and..." Nick started but was quickly interrupted by Dawn. "Don't worry, there are no steps, there is really nothing you need to worry about. Is six a good time?"

"Six is perfect." Andy agreed still smiling brightly.

"Alright. See you at six!" Dawn said waving their goodbyes.

Andy had to pull herself together to not start laughing out loud as she had finally closed the door behind her.

"What was that?" Nick asked as soon as they where back in the kitchen.

"I think this is the way they seek their information's on their clients. I am pretty sure our lovely Dawn is working for the Barker ring. Be careful when you get over there. Operation is starting right now." Sam said a warning tone in his voice.

"So you are leaving today?" Andy asked and Nick didn't miss the sad tone in her voice. It was like a punch to his face.

"Yes. It's important you get there and give them what they want. Andrews is going to start physiotherapy tomorrow together with Nick. I will be near by. We got cameras and audio everywhere in the exercises room." Nick just nodded. He could feel the adrenaline returning into his body. It felt great.

As Andy and Nick entered the backyard of Dawn and Bob in the evening they weren't surprised to see a garden quite similar to their own but in Dawn's backyard everything was completely designed.

"Oh what a nice place!" Andy said, not meaning a single word.  
"Andrea, Nick! You made it." Dawn nearly screamed walking towards them, her plain white teeth visible again.

"We brought some salad." Nick said getting the bowl off of his legs. He was glad he had just took some more pain killers. Sitting down in this chair for such a long time was nearly killing him again. He knew that he had to be even more careful right now. The pain killers where strong and nonetheless he had to be there 100 percent. He had to remain in his role no matter what, he had to remember the whole storyline and he had to be more than careful what to answer and what to tell. 

"Nick, why don't you join Bob on the grill, Andrea I have to show you our house." Dawn continued, nearly dragging Andy inside. Andy had to bit her lip to not give away any comment.  
Nick wheeled himself over to Bob who was silently standing in front of his grill.

"The tour is going to take them a while." Bob said and Nick was surprised by his deep voice.

"I am pretty sure of that." Nick shoot back.

"So you like your new house?"

"Yeah. I mean we had to figure out something quickly after the accident. This house is completely accessible. Even the pool area is no problem so yeah, I think it could have been worse."

"Will you ever be able to walk again?" Bob asked and Nick could hear the pity in his voice.

"Time will tell." Nick answered looking at the beer Bob was handing him.

"I am sorry, I have to pass. Pain meds."

"Oh okay. I am sorry. Anything else?"

"Water would be fine."

Andy couldn't stand Dawn's voice anymore. She was rambling the whole time and Andy had just snapped out of it a while ago.

"So Nick seems to be a really nice guy." Dawn said getting Andy to focus again.

"He is." She agreed.

"I can only imagine how hard it is...him sitting in a wheelchair."

"Yes."

"Will he ever be able to walk again?"

"Time will tell." Andy answered. "And he is not able to move his legs at all or feel anything."

"No. He is completely paralyzed and without any feeling from his belly down."

"Since when is he sitting in a wheelchair."

"It's been a few weeks now. He was just released from the hospital yesterday. He broke nearly every bone in his right side including every rib so he still is in a lot of pain. I don't know how long we will be able to stay here tonight."

"Oh don't worry. I didn't know what he had been through. How is he coping with everything?"

"It's hard for him but he is a fighter."

"Yeah you both are. I don't think I could work through it if Bob was in a wheelchair. Haven't you thought of leaving him?" Dawn continued to ask and Andy knew why she was asking all these things. She was testing them for "the ring". She was testing if they would stick together no matter what.

"God no. He is the love of my live. I would never and I mean absolutely never leave him. We are in this together." Andy said swallowing hard.

As they finally made their way out they got comfortable on the huge table.

"Hey, you okay?" Andy asked as she sat down beside Nick. She could tell that he wasn't feeling to good again.

"Yeah. Had a nice chat with Bob here." Nick said smiling at Bob. "How was your tour?"

"Honey they have such a beautiful house! I really have to get some of these wonderful decoration for our house too." Andy said and Nick had to smile internally. Andy hated to decorate.  
"I am so sorry your brother couldn't stay." Dawn said smiling towards Nick after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah he's never staying to long anywhere. He has a pretty restless live."

"Really? Isn't he working?"

"You know we grew up in a very privileged family. I threw myself into the financial industry just as my dad but Sam...he is traveling a lot, he like spending the money more than earning it. For him all of this, the house, marriage, is just like hell. He likes to be independent. Sometimes I am a little jealous I have to admit." Nick said, Andy not missing the last part of his statement.

"But he is stopping by every now and then?" Dawn asked and both Andy and Nick knew that this information was important for Dawn.

"Yeah. As I said before, he can't stop babysitting me since the accident. It was hard for all of us but especially for him. He helped me out with a lot of stuff over the last weeks. In the hospital I wasn't able to do much on my own and what can I say...I still am not able to do much. We got a nurse stopping by twice a day so she could get me in and out of bed and everything. I don't want Andrea to do it...we are a married couple, we are husband and wife, she is not my nurse and she should not be my nurse. We don't need to save our money so it was the least we could do. I will start physiotherapy tomorrow, hopefully they can tell me how to be more independent in this thing." Nick said, gesturing down to his wheelchair.

"Who is your physiotherapist?" Bob now asked.

"It's...oh honey do you know his name?" Nick played.

"Yeah it's Stan Andrew's."

"Oh Stan!" Dawn bubbles up cheering.

"You got the best man in town I can tell. He is a true genie! He will help you out in every possible way I am pretty sure of that."

"Great." Nick answered, taking another sip of his water.

….to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys!

I know it's been a while. My daughter was at the hospital but now she is doing a whole lot better.

I wanted to say thank you for all of your comments. That's the way I like it :o) Hope I will get quite a few for the new chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. I can promise you a lot more action in the next chapter. So if this one is a little lame...stay tuned for the next one ;o)

**Chapter 11 - Nights**

„Honey, you look exhausted. Come on, let us go home." Andy said after two more hours of rambling and mainly answering the million questions of Dawn.

„Yeah you are right. I am very sorry we already have to leave." Nick apologized halfhearted. He was more than glad to finally get home.

Andy pushed Nicks wheelchair towards their house and inside. As she had closed the door behind her, her look gave it all away.

"That was horrible!" She said, getting Nick to smile.

"Yeah don't tell me. If I had a choice to die on the spot or spent the rest of my life with a wife like Dawn, I would definitely choose Plan A." Nick said shaking his head for a second.

"You did great today, really. I know that you are in pain." Andy said while they made their way towards their living room.

"It's the job right?" Andy just nodded before nodding her head towards the TV.  
"We could watch some TV."

"Hell yes. I can't wait to finally see what this cinema in our living room is able to show us."

„You wanna sit on the couch?" Andy asked unsure if Nick would like to join her which also meant leaving his wheelchair.

"I think it's the best idea ever to get my sorry self out of this chair." Nick said unsure how he should get to the couch. Andy didn't miss the look on his face for a second.  
"We will do it together, don't worry." She said stepping forward.

"Put your arms around my neck."

"Andy you can't just lift me up."

"Of course I can and you know that. So stop arguing and let me help you."

Nick hesitated for a moment before he put his arms around Andy's neck. Together they made it to the couch, Andy stumbling over Nick as she had finally settled him onto the couch. "Loosing your power?" Nick joked as he could feel Andy's body on him. Her hair was all over his face, it still smelled like apples. He could feel her breath on his arm, her face was lying on his chest.

"Damn it you are heavy." Andy said pushing herself up a little, her face just inches away from Nicks.

"Come on, let's get you to the couch properly." Andy said before she stood up. She helped Nick into a sitting position, before she manoeuvred his legs onto the couch as well, getting Nick to hiss in pain.

"You alright?" Andy asked alarmed. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him.

"Yeah, it's just the first seconds when my legs get stretched out. It's always a hard time for my back. Don't worry."

"I am worried constantly." Andy had to admit, taking in the image of Nick. He was ghostly pale….again.

"Do you want to drink something?" She asked.

"Water in combination with my pain pills would be more than great." Nick had to admit. He was still trying to breath through the intense pain in his back.

As Andy returned Nick swallowed his pills before he nodded towards the large TV on the wall.

"Let's see what this cinema of ours is up to!" He said before switching the TV on.

They where in the middle of a movie as the door bell rang. Betty was going to get Nick settled for bed.

As Nick and Betty came back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom Nick had to breathe in for a second as he spotted Andy lying in the normally empty half of his bed. They had to act like the perfect couple, even in front of Betty.

Andy hopped out of her bed to help Betty settle Nick into bed. She handed Betty his pillow so she could turn him to the side properly.  
"Have a good night. I will be here at 10 tomorrow." Betty said before she left the bedroom and with that the house.

Nick was facing Andy now, his body finally relaxing.. He knew that in the middle of the night this position would give him a hard time too but right now he was just relieved that nothing was stinging, nothing was hurting.

"You okay?" Andy asked, turning over to face Nick too.

"Yeah. It feels just great." Andy nodded slowly. It was the first time the look of pain was not visible on Nick's face anymore.

"Hopefully the physiotherapy is going to help you with the pain."

"Yeah and with the mobility. I really want to do things on my own again."

"I know. But Nick you are doing great."

"No I am not. There are a lot of things I should be able to do on my own."

"And you will be able to do them on your own again but at first you need someone who can show you how to do it. Don't push yourself to hard. It's going to get better every day."

"I know and the last thing I need right now is to be impatient but it's just frustrating."

"Come on, let's go to sleep as long as the pain medication is keeping your pain in check." Andy said, getting the blanket a little higher over Nicks shoulder. Due to Nicks surprise Andy settled down beside him again.

"Are you going to stay here?" Nick asked, not hiding his surprise.

"If you don't want to I can go back to the other bedroom."

"No! I was just asking myself what Sam is going to think about this?" Nick had to admit. He was still thankful for everything Sam had done to him. All of this felt just not right.

"Nick you know that I don't like to sleep on my own and especially not when we are undercover living in this scary big house and I know that you feel a whole lot better when I am by your side at night."

"I do?" Nick asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes. I know that you feel vulnerable at the moment and indeed you are vulnerable. You have your gun under your pillow because you are not able to defend yourself if anything is going to happen at night. I know that you feel uncomfortable and I know that we will both sleep more peaceful if we are sleeping in one bedroom. It's not like we haven't done this before, right?" Nick nodded a little, surprised of how Andy had analysed him. She was right with every word she had just said. "And, to calm you, Sam knows about this."

"Thank you." Nick said before closing his eyes. He felt great to have Andy by his side right now.

As the alarm rang in the middle of the night Andy helped Nick to the wheelchair and after he had used the toilette she helped him settle back into bed and onto his pillow. They made a good team, even in a situation like this.


	12. Chapter 12

Actually I didn't want to update that soon BUT after receiving such a LOVELY review from "**Guest**" I really had to update soon to get things out of my mind.

Something gets me to think that Guest is the same mindless human being which has left the other haters comment before. Just a few words to you GUEST...

63 reviews for 11 chapters...LACK OF REVIEWS HUH? 43 follows, 12 favs. How many stories have you written in your life? Let me guess 0.

You are attacking me personally without knowing who I am? Thanks for that but I am not getting on the same level with you even if I would love to ditch on you too.

Hiding behind an anonymous review...I hope you feel really great about your comment...it's so brave not to give away your identity.

Oh and I am really sorry that I am not an adult... working for child protective services on of the toughest jobs on this planet...Great I don't need to be an adult for that...

Thank you for reading my story and leaving such a lovely review(s)...and now get back into your dark hole where it is great to ditch people because they are writing fanfictions!

Yep...that felt great :o)

Thank you so much clsandjr for your nice words. They really meant a lot to me. The bad thing about reviews like the guest on is that I start doubting myself...even if I don't want to. English is not my first language so I often can't express things the way I want to but I am always trying. So THANK YOU for supporting me and this story :o) It really means a lot to me.

stefrosacarnevale: Thank you for ALWAYS leaving a review. I am so happy you like the story and always review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

So guys, here we go with the new chapter...hope you like it...except of guest of course...worthless drivel I know...hope you feel second-hand embarrassed again: I can only tell you I am not embarrassed at all...just proud of the new chapter!

**Chapter 12 - Danger**

"So our big day! Let's meet Mr. Stan Andrws." Andy said after breakfast as the door bell rang.

"I can't wait." Nick said full of sarcasm, following Andy closely.

"Hey. You have to be Mrs. Raymond and you have to be Nick. My name is Stan and I am your new physiotherapist." Stan introduced himself, smiling charmingly. Nick had to swallow for a second. How could he sell people in a situation like this to Baker? Maybe there was something more behind all of this because right now Nick couldn't even imagine Stan to be such a guy.

Nick showed Stan the therapy room, getting more than one compliment as of how great it was stored.

"So you think this is going to work?" Nick asked after finishing their round through the room. "With all of this equipment we will get you to feel better in no time." Stan said looking directly at Nick.

"Define feeling better." Nick said not letting him get away with an answer like that.

"I think your back is killing you at the moment. We will try to get that under control as good as possible. Also I think that you want to get some of your independency back. We will work on that too. I will not promise you that we will get you back to your feet in no time or that you will walk out of here soon because I can't promise anything like that. Right now we have to work with what we have alright?"  
"True words. Than let's get started." Nick said ready to finally start his long way back to a normal life.  
"First off I have to tell you that you will be in a lot of pain while I stretch your body and treat your back."

"Yeah I am not surprised about that."

"You have to tell me when we have to stop. Don't overpower yourself, that is not going to help your body at all, you understand me?" Nick just nodded before Stan got him out of his chair and onto the ground.

Nick couldn't believe the intensity of pain. Even if Stan was giving him small breaks it just felt nearly to much to take for Nick.

"Dude you need me to stop?" Stan asked half an hour later. Nick was beyond pale.

"No. Continue."

"I promise it's going to be a whole lot easier when we do this daily. Right now your back, your muscles everything is just stiff and hard. Tomorrow is going to be a walk in the park compared to this." Nick just nodded before Stan started again.

20 minutes later Nick found himself still on the floor, the room around him constantly spinning. He didn't know when he had drifted away, giving into the pain, he just knew that he was feeling like crap. Something was really wrong. He could see Stan standing over him. Was he threatening him? Nick couldn't tell. All he knew was that he couldn't hold it together any longer. He could feel Stan's hands on his neck, he could feel pain on his cheeks, was he punching him? He couldn't defend himself. He couldn't do anything. This was just too much.

"Raymond." Andy answered her phone within seconds. She knew that Sam was monitoring Nick constantly in the therapy room. If something was about to go south she knew that Sam would call her.

"Sam. Get to Nick, something is off." Sam just said getting Andy to hang up her phone before hurrying towards the hidden space in the kitchen cabinet, grabbing her gun. She holster it into the back of her jeans before she nearly ran towards the therapy room. She knew that she had to pretend like she didn't know that something was going on.  
"Honey do you guys…." She said smiling brightly as she entered the room but stopping immediately as she saw Stan leaning over Nick, ready to inject a needle into Nick's arm.

Nick was just lying there, completely dazed and clearly not responsive.

"What is going on?" Andy asked alarmed.

"He collapsed. I have to give him something for his blood pressure."

"No!" Andy interrupted, not letting the needle out of her eyes.

"Ma'am due to all respect, I can give him this injection right here and right now or we will have to call an ambulance but we should really do something. His blood pressure is giving him a hell of a ride right now. It's a miracle that he's not unconscious."

"Hey ho Nick, you around?" Andy exhaled a little as she could hear Sam's voice from the entrance. "Thank god! Sam! We are in here." She called out, before Sam got into view, gesturing her to put her gun away. She knew that Sam was wearing a gun, somewhere on his body while she couldn't move without risking that it would fall off of the wristband of her jeans. If Stan would see the gun right now their operation would be blown.

"What is going on? What happened?" Sam asked, kneeling down right beside Nick.

"And you are?" Stan asked not to friendly.  
"Sam. I am Nick's brother. What is wrong with him?" Sam asked taking Nicks image in. Andy had used the seconds of distraction the put her gun away so she could finally kneel down right beside "her husband" too. She got Nick's head onto her lap, gently brushing his hair. Nicks eyes flutteed into her direction but she was perfectly sure that he wasn't focussing on her, that he couldn't focus right now in his condition.

"Listen, I am his physiotherapist, I am used to things like that. I told him to tell me when he had enough and can't stand the pain any longer...he didn't say a word. I am prepared for things like that. It often happens in the first sessions. Patients want to make progress even if the pain is to much to take. In Nick's case his muscles and his back where completely stiff. I can stabilize him right now and right here." Stan explained calmly. Sam had placed his fingers on Nicks neck, feeling for a pulse. What he got made him worried. Nick still hadn't lost consciousness but he wasn't with them at the moment, his eyes where just starring blankly at the ceiling right now.

"Okay do it." Sam said watching as Stan got the injection into Nicks arm.

"It is going to take several minutes but after that he is going to be okay. He just overpowered himself. People with this kind of injuries want to do everything to get back on their feet, they often miss the point when it's enough. This kind of spinal cord injuries are the most painful and Nick is in a lot of pain. He is a fighter but he really need to accept his limits." Stan said, turning Nick to the side with Sam's help.

"My brother is a really strong person. He will get through this."

"Honey, it's me Andy. You with us again?" Again asked watching Nick blink away the dizziness a few long minutes later.  
"What happened?" Nick asked turning back onto his back with Andy's help.  
"Man I told you to stop worrying me!" Sam said loudly to get Nick's attention. He had to understand what was going on without speaking to much. Sam was afraid Nick could give something away in his state of mind right now.  
Nick looked at Sam puzzled before Stan got back into his view. It took him a few seconds before he could remember everything clearly.  
"Stan I think we need to stop now." Nick said, getting Stan to laugh.

"Really man?" He asked patting onto Nick's shoulder.

"You really have a god sense of humour I have to admit." Stan added.

"Come on, let's get you back to your chair." Stan helped Nick to sit down before he said his goodbyes.

...to be continued!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so so much for all of your nice reviews. Especially after this hater comment it means a lot to me to see that there are many people who like this story. Of course I am updating again! As long as you guys are interested I am here :o)

I really thought about deleting the comment but you know what? It will keep in place. If got nothing to hide here.

Chapter 13 – Better

"Are you going to stay overnight?" Andy asked, looking deeply into Sam's eyes.

"No, this wasn't planed at all. I think I will stop by in a few days and maybe stay overnight then. There is too much going on to stay right now."

"I know. I was just hoping we could cuddle up in bed tonight."

"Yeah, me too but that's a point I wanted to talk to you about." Andy looked straight into Sam's eyes. She had already recognized that something was bothering him.

"About what?" Andy asked.

"We have cameras in the hallway you know that right?"

"Oh Sam you mean that I spent the last night in Nicks bedroom? I really wanted to talk to you about it too." Andy began. She had lied to Nick, Sam didn't have a clue she would spent the night with Nick.

"The nights undercover aren't easy and you know that, especially in a house that big. I know that Nick is afraid due to his current situation. I just stayed at this bedroom so we could both get some rest at all."

"Okay." Sam said before drinking a sip off his water.

"Okay? That's all?"

"Andy I trust you and you know that."

"I do." Andy answered before kissing Sam passionately.

"I will quickly check on Nick." Andy said after they had spent their time chatting for a while. "I have to leave anyways. There is a lot on my list today."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for coming by so quickly. Now that I know that you are really able to get here within minutes I feel a whole lot more safe."

"There is nothing you need to worry about. I have an eye on you 24 hours. When I get some rest it's Tracy on the screens. We'll have your back."

"I know." Sam and Andy kissed passionately before Sam had to leave again.

Andy took in a deep but shaky breath before she made her way upstairs to check on Nick. He was fast asleep and Andy decided to just relax after a morning like this. She got herself into her Bikini and hopped into the large pool, enjoying the cool of the water on her skin. She got her head underwater and for the first time today she felt like she was able to think straight again.

She had been so worried about Nick and then Sam had shown up. The thoughts in her head where a mess and they where just at the beginning of the operation.

As Andy crawled into bed at the evening she hadn't even spoken a word to Nick. She knew that he had been up to get to the bathroom but despite that he was asleep the rest of the time. Andy had called Betty off for the evening because right now rest was all Nick needed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Nick greeted Andy the next morning, while Andy looked at him full of surprise. Nick was already sitting in his wheelchair but Andy could see that Betty hadn't been there now. His hair was messy, he wasn't dressed despite of his boxers.

"Hey good morning. What time is it?"

"It's 9, Betty is going to be here in 15 minutes."

"Damn, I need to get ready."

"No hurry. I can open the door for you, just relax." Nick said smiling at the messed look of Andy's hair. She had been tossing and turning most of the night but beside that she had slept peacefully.

"How are you feeling?" Andy asked now sitting up in bed.

"A whole lot better. Stan really did miracles to my body. I was able to get out of bed and into the chair without any problems."

"That's good news."

"I really hope today is going to be a walk in the park as he promised."

"Nick you really scared the hell out of me, out of us, yesterday. Do you remember what happened?"

"No absolutely not. Stan was stretching my muscles and then it's all in a fog. The next thing I remember is you and Swarek kneeling beside me."

"Yeah, Sam called me as he had spotted Stan with the needle and your unclear condition. I hurried into the room just as Stan was about to inject something into your arm. Sam stopped by just seconds after, pretending that he wanted to visit you. I was so glad he showed up, I was really in panic for a few seconds."

"I am so sorry. I promise you I will not overdo myself for another time. It was a clearly bad idea." Nick said before he shivered lightly.

"You cold?" Andy asked getting out of bed now.

"I am. Not wearing too much right now. Normally I cuddle up in bed until Betty arrives." Andy grabbed a shirt out of Nicks dresser, helping him to put it on.

"Better?" She asked smiling at him. She was so glad that he was obviously better than the last days.

"Better." He said truthfully.

Andy opened the door as Stan arrived around 10. Nick had just got downstairs and was now quickly eating some light breakfast.

"How is our patient doing?" Stan asked as he walked straight into the therapy room.

"A whole lot better. The pain is better."

"Great. That's what we wanted to achieve. Today I will need you too for a few exercises Mrs. Raymond."

"Me?" Andy asked surprised.

"Yes. There are a few exercises you can do with your husband before you go to sleep in the evening. They should make Nick more comfortable at night."

"That sounds great. You can call me Andrea or Andy by the way." Andy offered a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Andrea. My name is Stan."

"Oh we are getting friendly here?" Nick said as he wheeled himself into the room.

"Good morning Nick. You look a whole lot better than yesterday, you know that?"

"I am feeling a whole lot better too."

"Andrea already told me. I am happy it went well after all. You really gave me quite a scare buddy."

"Yeah me too but today I am good again."

"Okay than let's get us started. And Nick, tell me when it's too much for you, remember?"

"I promise." Nick said before he let Stan lift him out of the wheelchair and onto the ground. He felt so vulnerable in this moments.

"I told your wife we will need her for a few exercised today."

"Oh you are joining us today?" Nick asked looking up at Andy, who was now sitting down on the stretcher.

"Seems like that."

Nick was defiantly feeling better today. Even when the exercises where still hurting him, it was indeed a walk in the park compared to yesterday. Andy had to learn some tricks how to stretch his legs too. Nick had to admit that it felt weird when Andy was stretching him and he knew that it felt weird for Andy too. Nonetheless she was doing a great job with his lifeless legs.

After one and a half hour of stretching Stan sat Nick back down into the wheelchair again.

"So Nick, you wanted to learn some other things that will help you to get independent. I would like to show you some basic transfers. Let's start by practicing how to transfer from the floor to the chair, alright?"

"Can't wait." Nick said with a smile. Finally he would practice some things that could help him in his daily routine.

….to be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Progress

Three days afterwards Nick smiled brightly as he parked his car in front of the house, Stan sitting patiently in the passenger seat.

"I can't believe it really is that easy." Nick said as he switched the motor off.

"I have to admit you are quite talented. So, what do you think? You get yourself out off this car again?"

"Absolutely." Nick said with a bright grin on his face. For the first time since he was told about his injuries he felt independent again.

He pushed the button on his door and watched in the rear view mirror as the robotic arm brought his chair directly to the driver side.

"You can be really happy to have a car like this. Normally you would have to get your chair out of the passenger seat now and get it back together." Stan said watching as well.

"At least all the money is good for something." Nick smiled before transferring himself into his wheelchair again.

Andy couldn't hide her smile as she was having dinner together with Nick. Today had been a long day for him but for the first time in ages it felt like talking to the "old" Nick, the Nick she knew so well. He was smiling brightly, talking and joking and Andy knew that he felt great with the independency he just got back.

"What do you think? We could catch a movie." Nick said looking at his watch.

"I'm in." Andy said before getting up.

"I will quickly get dressed. Can you order the tickets?" Nick just nodded getting his phone out of his pocket. He couldn't wait to feel normal again.

On their way to the cinema Nick had to swallow. In his mood he hadn't thought everything through .He didn't know if the cinema was accessible. What should he do if it wasn't?

"Hey you okay?" Andy asked as she watched Nick from the side. The smile that had been on his face since he had got back to the house from his drive with Stan had suddenly faded. "Yeah." He said looking towards Andy for a second. She had dressed up and looked so beautiful. Hopefully it would all went well and not turn to embracing again.

Nick quickly found a parking lot and pushed the button on the side of the door so his chair was transferred from the trunk towards his side of the door.

"Great technique I have to admit." Andy said while watching.

"You need my help?" She asked as she spotted Nick getting ready to transfer to his chair. "Hopefully not. But you can come over here and catch me if it went south." Nick joked before gently transferring to his wheelchair, Andy standing in reach to grab him.

"That went well." She said smiling before she helped Nick settle his legs into the footrests of the wheelchair and strapping them in.

The fact that there where parking lots for handicapped had got some of the tension that Nick was feeling away and indeed the cinema was perfectly accessible. He had a space beside Andy where he could easily park his wheelchair and keep sitting in it. At least he could really enjoy the movie and laugh out of his full heart about the jokes. Andy closed her eyes for a second as she heard Nick laughing. It felt like an eternity since she had heard this sound for the last time. She smiled brightly before relaxing as well.

As they returned home it was already midnight.

"Oh damn it Betty! We forgot to tell her that we where running late today!" Nick said glancing at his clock. "We can't call her in the middle of the night."

"No problem. Nick you are so good with all the transfers and I can help you with the other things. Shouldn't be a problem to manage this together, should it?" Andy asked receiving a headshake.

"No. I just need to get undressed and settled with my pillow."

"Oh I know how to do that." Andy said before they both bursted into a laughter.

"I remember." Nick said, glad Andy was sharing his mood.

"My dear brother is coming by today, staying overnight." Nick said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen the next morning. He had just received a text from Swarek. Andy just nodded, glad to finally be able to spend some time together with Sam again.

Sam got into the house just minutes after Stan had entered. He knocked onto the door to the physioroom before stepping in. Nick was laying on the floor while Stan was stretching his legs again.

"Hey little brother. Just wanted to announce I am here."

"Hey!" Nick said before getting into a sitting position, hugging Sam quickly.

"How is he doing? No more stunts since the last time I stopped by?" Sam asked towards Stan. "No nothing. He's doing quite good but I think Nick is looking forward to tell you all of the great progress he is making himself."

"Damn sure I am." Nick said smiling brightly.

"I am glad you are doing better. Honestly." Sam said and Nick knew that he was just telling the truth, not only in his role as his brother.

Nick directly got upstairs after physio, giving Sam and Andy the private time they needed, even if it felt like ripping his beating heart out of his chest. He was spending 24 hours together with Andy at the moment which wasn't doing any good to his real feelings for her.

"Nick? Dinner is ready." Andy called out for him a few hours later. She appreciated what he was doing for them but she really wanted Nick to come down and eat some proper dinner.

To her surprise Nick made his way downstairs with the elevator without any more protests. "Sam, you got an idea when Stan or the cartel is going to start a move? It's way to quite at the moment if you ask for my opinion." Nick said after eating a few bites.

"Yeah don't tell me. We are getting anxious too. Until now Stan isn't even asking you many personal questions from what I hear during physio. It's kinda weird, we recognized that too." "Do you think he's playing us?" Andy asked, getting Nick to shake his head.

"I really think Stan is a good guy. I don't know how he fits into all of this but he is a great physiotherapist and a great guy too."

"We will have to wait, there is nothing else we can do. I don't think it will take them forever. You got any feeling back in your legs?" Sam asked, pointing his fork towards Nicks wheelchair.

"No, nothing. Absolutely nothing. They are still completely senseless and completely motionless."

"I don't think it will take long until you get your feeling back. If you want me to consult a doctor or…."

"I am fine." Nick interrupted. He knew that it wouldn't do him any good to get impatient now. It was a spinal cord injury and it needed time. They had just spent a few weeks here.

During the whole night Nick couldn't catch any sleep. Images of Andy and Sam in the other room got to him every time he tried to make an attempt on sleeping. It wasn't just the fact that Andy was with Sam right now. It was the burning question in his head if he would ever have sex again? If he would ever feel his lower body again. This thoughts got him a hard time throughout the night. He just wanted to walk again and even if he knew that there was no reason to get impatient at the moment, he just felt like crap. Even for the smallest things he needed an eternity. Sitting on the couch and forgot your coke...great just transfer from the couch to the wheelchair again. Make your way towards the fridge, pray that there was a coke in reach and not stored to high, get back towards the couch, transfer again, get your legs settled. He was just sick and tired of it and there was still a long way ahead.

….to be continued!


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to stefrosacarnevale and linda p for the reviews. I had been waiting on more but as I didn't get them here we go with the new chapter.

Chapter 15 – Meet Mr. Barker

„It's six weeks now Nick...maybe you will get some feeling back." Andy said excited a few days later as they where sitting in their kitchen again, having breakfast.  
„Until now I can't feel anything. And I mean absolutely nothing." Nick said trying his best to not sound to negative.

"Doctor said it normally takes six to eight weeks so don't worry."

"I am not worried, I am just completely sick of this." Nick said honestly. As the door bell rang out Nick widened his eyes as it wasn't just Stan entering the house.

"This is my college Steve, he is going to work with us today." Stan said while Nick played his role perfectly while welcoming "Steve" who was clearly Simon Barker.

Now they would get it started.

As he made his way towards the room he could catch a glimpse of Andy in the kitchen, watching him. He knew that she was completely aware of the situation too.  
Andy exhaled deeply. It felt like hell to let Nick get into the room with them without being able to do something. She knew that Sam would have their backs but nonetheless she could feel a great amount of adrenaline kicking in. She switched on her phone so she could see Nick in the physiotherapy room. Despite that she got a text to Sam, telling him that she would love to have a BBQ soon. It was their code even if she knew that Sam was watching from somewhere near by. But she also knew that he would just show up if it would be completely necessary. They couldn't blow up the operation, not now.

"Andrea, can you please join us for a minute?" Stan called out for her, getting Andy to take in a few deep breaths. She knew what was next and she wasn't looking forward to it. As all the victims had never talked clearly before she just knew that it had to do with sexual harassment, no details had ever been told.

As she got into the room Nick was sitting on a normal chair, his wheelchair opposite of him, empty. "We want to try something. Would you mind sitting down in Nicks chair for a few seconds?" Stan asked.

"No." Andy said smiling. Until now there wasn't anything off.

"We where just talking about how it feels to be bound to a wheelchair. You know my college Steve is always interested in the psychological aspects of injuries like that." Stan explained further, stripping Andy's legs into the wheelchair tightly before getting a rope.

"It's a little experiment. You should feel like Nick feels." He continued, completely immobilizing Andy's legs with the rope.

"How does it feel?" Steve now asked getting Andy to shrug.

"I don't know. It's weird that I can't get up if I want to."

"Yeah and Nick how do you feel, sitting there on this chair, not able to move, not able to stand up, not able to do anything?" Steve continued.

"Quite normal. But I would like to get back to my wheelchair so I could be at least able to push it around."

"I bet you would."

"Andrea please tell me, you are such a beautiful woman. How does it feel to be in love with a guy that isn't able to do much anymore?"

"I am still completely in love with Nick. All of this changes nothing." Andy said, making eye contact with Nick. She couldn't imagine how he was just feeling, sitting there on this chair, not able to move.  
"Oh I bet you are. With this nice house and all the money." Steve continued.

"Stop talking like that. We had all of this before!" Andy said, trying to move her legs. She couldn't succeed.

"You are such a beautiful woman. Powerful and full of passion." Steve now leaned closer to Andy, his tongue licking on her neck. Andy got her arms up, to push him away, but now it was Stan who stepped in. He got her arms in his big hands and pushed them towards the chair.

"Stop it! What are you doing! Stop it right now!" Nick said, his voice full of anger.

"Or what? Are you going to crawl over here?" Steve said full of sarcasm. He got his hands down between Andy's legs.

"You pour little thing. With his spinal cord injury he isn't even able to give you what you want to have."

"Stop it. Please leave me alone." Andy now begged.

"Get away from her!" It was Nick. She could hear how desperate his voice was. Steve's hands where now touching Andy's breasts squeezing them tightly. Andy had to swallow hard. She knew that she just needed to say the code word when it was all to much for her to take. She could only imagine that Sam was going crazy behind the screens right now. 

"Stop it. I will do what ever you want. Just stop it." Nick said. He felt like crap. Sitting on the chair opposite to Andy, not able to move even if he wasn't even bond to the chair with anything.

"Oh my friend I tell you we are just starting but yes, there is something you could do for the beginning."

"Tell me what you want. I would do anything, just stop hurting my wife."

"You can transfer money to my bank account. My dear friend Stan is going to help you with everything tomorrow."

"Okay, alright. I will transfer money but please just leave us alone." Nick continued.

"Oh no, that would be way to easy, don't you think? I promise you I will come here and fuck the shit out of your wife if you try to trick me. You already meet your nice neighbors I heard. They are very good friends of mine. If you try talking to the police I will be here in no time and I will show your wife what real man can do to their woman and you can be my guest, right where you are sitting. Did I make my point clear?"

"Yes." Nick said, looking away while Steve licked Andy's face.

"Stan please give our Mister Perfect here a little lesson in real paralyzes will you? Because that is something else I can promise you if you don't exactly follow our rules. We can do this permanently to you and that is something I promise you." Stan got away from Andy who was now facing Nick. She could see how hurt he was and she could only imagine how hard it had been for him.

"Watch this Mrs. Raymond. I don't think you ever want to see your husband like this again, right? So I think you will follow our orders too." Steve said while Stan sat Nick down in his electric wheelchair.

"The injection is going to wear off during the next hours. I think you will stop pitting yourself for your paralyzed legs afterwards. See you tomorrow and keep your bank account ready." Stan said before injecting a needle into Nicks arm.

"What is this?" Nick managed to ask.

"Oh you will soon discover. You should be able to move your fingers in about twenty minutes." Stan said placing Nicks hand onto the joystick of the wheelchair.

"Remember your neighbors are having a close look onto your house." Steve said before closing the door behind them, leaving Andy bound to Nick's wheelchair and Nick in his electric chair, with the injection already kicking in.

"Nick talk to me. What is it? Any kind of drug?" Andy started as soon as she was sure the two of them had left the house.

"I don't know." Nick said, his voice already sluggish. He concentrated on Andy but it felt heavier to move his head. Stan had stripped it to the chair, maybe that was the reason.

"I can't move." Nick said but he could tell by the look on Andy's face that she hadn't understand a word.

"Say again?"

"I can't move." It was to sluggish, he couldn't control his tongue any longer, it was just to heavy. "Oh no, I think I know what is going on." Andy said, getting Nick to blink once. He also knew that they had just paralyzed him completely with the injection to show Andy what they where able to do.

….to be continued!


End file.
